Somone I realy Love
by Platapuss
Summary: As fate would have it, a few months after the final battle, after InuYasha’s death, I found out that I was pregnant. THERE WILL SOON BE A SEQUEL LIKE THING!


**Author's Note:** This story came to me shortly after I watched an episode in which Kikyo stole the jewel from Kagome, after shooting an arrow past her that opened up a hole in the ground and dragged Kagome in. After that episode, decided upon one conclusion, I hate Kikyo, she was cool then, but what is her character now? All she does is distract InuYasha, so I hate her. Enjoy the fic, though it only uses a few ideas from the episode. **R&R. -Hannah

* * *

**

Someone I really Love.

"Just be quiet, would you?!," I yelped, trying desperately to hold back tears, and barely managing it when I heard the words in my head, _' I mean nothing to him, nothing, that's why he did that last night….'_

"Kagome, ple-," InuYasha tried to say, taking a step closer, but I cut him off.

"No! Don't come any closer! How could you have done that to me?! I thought you loved me!!!" His eyes got wide. _'oh no…,'_ I thought.

InuYasha had never said that he loved me, not even that he liked me. Even if he did, that would only make it worse, I would have felt even more deceived than I already had. But who gave a shit? He never would have done _it_, if he had loved me. Besides, if he was enough of an animal to do what he had…I didn't care if he ever did love me.

"Let me talk, would you? Please?," Inuyasha begged. I'd never heard him say 'please' before.

Without letting him see my moment's change of thought, I cried, "Two minutes!"

"Why are you so angry? And why, why, were you bound and gagged and mounted in the high branches of a tree? And most importantly, what, what exactly did I do to you?!" He asked me, his golden eyes begging for answers.

"I am angry because; A, I was in a cold tree for the whole night. B, because of what you did. C, now you're trying to be dumb and comforting! I was in the tree all night because you tied me up there!" His eyes grew even wider than before and he opened his mouth in protest but I raised my hand to silence him.

" What did you do? InuYasha, you raped me!" I cried, and all the tears came at once, in an endless procession.

"Naraku. NARAKU!!!!" InuYasha roared, to the sky, causing even the birds to fly out of the trees. He bared his teeth, and then his face softened and his eyes watered.

"Kagome, I- I would never do such a thing." Heavy tears slowly started to fall down his face.

"It was Naraku! Can't you see?! He's doing the same thing as he did 50 years ago, only with some one that…" He had been slowly and unsurely walking towards me as he spoke. Inuyasha stopped in front of me, and with his last words he took me into his arms.

"Someone I really love."

I gasped and wrapped my arms tightly around him, laying my head on his shoulder. The tears just fell and fell, as if there was no end. As realization took over, so did a feeling of guilt. How could I ever think he would do that? Why did I think like that about him?

"InuYasha, please!," I cried, burying my face in the robe of the fire rat, a robe that had saved me and eventually save me time and time again. He held me tighter.

"Kagome, he will never hurt you again."

"Promise," I demanded.

"No, I swear," and he kissed me. I'll never forget it. His tears mingled with mine, and fell to the ground, softening the earth. We broke apart, only to hold each other tight again.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you, too," I said looking into his eyes, which were filled with mixed emotions. Love, rage, sadness. I hated the sadness.

* * *

"Hey, you know what I just realized?," he asked me from on his back. We were heading back to Kaede's hut. Apparently Naraku had taken me farther away than I had realized, and InuYasha had gone looking for me in the morning.

"What?" I asked.

"Now we really need to kill this guy, don't we?" He asked me. I nodded to him, grinned, and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah we do!," I said with a laugh.

* * *

Well, shortly before we realized that the final battle with Naraku was soon to come, InuYasha and I, became each others fully. As fate would have it, a few months after the final battle, after InuYasha's death, I found out that I was pregnant, and …so was Sango.

Obviously, I was envious of her. The father of her child, the man that she loved was still alive. They supported me all the way, and grieved just as much as I did for the death of InuYasha. I decided to raise my child, Tsuki-onna, in the present day, with frequent visits to the feudal era. In the place where InuYasha was buried, the place where we confessed our love, flowers were growing in the present day. It just so happened that where he was buried, was at the very edge of a park, under an ancient tree. He and the tree barely made it from being covered by a busy street. I wish he were still alive, then maybe, we could live together in the feudal era. We could have many children. But just as fate would have me pregnant, fate would have InuYasha die.

I was the one that he really loved, and the feeling was mutual.

Tsuki-onna fell asleep peacefully on her father's grave. The wind blew gently, and flower petals blew around my child and I. I looked up into the sky, and knew…that he was watching. Because he swore to protect me, and so swore to protect Tsuki-onna as well.

She is also, someone I really love.

**_End._**


End file.
